Amietro: The Wall
by Icecoldeyes
Summary: A young mutant girl with serious emotional problems finds a home, friends, and love in the Brotherhood. (Previouly called Amietro) Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

All characters (except Ami and Lee) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I don't know why I'm here, this place is an absolute dump," Amy thought as she walked into the boarding house. In truth she did know why she was there, Magneto had sent her and in her personal view of things there had been no reason why not, well no reason until she had seen what a dump the place was.  
  
"Heeeelloooo, I'm the welcoming commity!" Pietro said as he sped towards her and grabbed her hand. Ami instantly reclaimed her hand and said, "Back off," in reply. She then walked past him in an attempt to escape, but as Pietro's mutant power is speed, she wasn't very successful.  
  
"Hey, what was your power again? I haven't seen you in forever and I can't remember," he asked, trying to prolong the terrible excuse for a conversation. Ami's powers weren't a subject she took lightly, it had in the end taken away her family. If wanted to know so badly she'd show him, "He's asking for asking for it," she said trying to make herself feel better about what she was about to do, she never liked using her powers.  
  
She looked down at her hand as if she had something written there, although in reality it was all the memories, fantasies, and thoughts within the confines of his mind, but she was looking for something in particular, his greatest fear. When she had found it she made her palm visible to him and he was consumed in the illusion that his greatest fear had become reality.  
  
After this he started to back away from her in fear, this was the part she hated most; The look he gave her, it was the same look her parents had given her when her powers had gone out of control, the look that would forever haunt her memories. That was enough  
  
"Where's the T.V.,?" she said without reason, she had no one now, besides her own brother but she couldn't go to him now, not now, "Well it's in the room we call the living room althought I doubt that's what it looks like," Pietro told her, and to his surprise she smiled, only slightly, but she smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"So Pietro is that chic your girlfriend or something?" Todd asked while Pietro channel surfed. "No she's--," Todd quickly interrupted saying, "Another sister? You've got to be kidding me!" "She's my sister's best friend, well she was, Wanda doesn't remember her anymore because her memories were changed," Pietro told him.  
  
Just then Ami pulled in in Lance's truck. When Ami found that there was nothing in the kitchen she immediatly started to look for a way to get a Supermarket, "Just 'cause you're dirt poor doesn't mean I am too," was the answer Pietro had recieved when he asked how she planned to buy anything.  
  
When Ami walked in she was talking on a cell phone to some friend of hers, "Yeah, and Pietro, he thinks sooo much of himself! It's hilarious how irresistible he thinks he is," she laughed.  
  
Todd looked over at Pietro, a little worried, how was he going to react? Pietro had grabbed the closest thing to him, the remote, and thrown it in her general direction, not to hit her but to let her know he'd heard her. This whole plan back fired when Ami used her powers and teleported the remote into his mouth. Todd laughed, Pietro glared at him and he stopped. He then got up from the couch, took the remote out of his mouth, glared at her, and stalked off.  
  
When Todd was sure Pietro couldn't hear him he said, "That was great! No one's ever done anything like that to Pietro before." Ami simply shrugged and went into the kitchen, still talking to her friend. Todd was a bit confused, "Why didn't she brag or anything?" he thought.  
  
"Lee how are you anyway? I miss you so much," she told the person on the other end. "Who's she talking to?" Todd thought to himself as he hopped past the kitchen. "Well I'll talk to you later then, ok? Bye," she said smiling.  
  
"Who was that?" Todd asked her.  
  
"That is none of your business," she told him. 


	2. Chapter 2

All characters (except Ami) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Magneto, could you please take our daughter and teach her to control her powers?"  
  
"Not to worry, I have a daughter with the same troubles with her powers, I'll just do the same thing with her," little did they know that the daughter that he spoke of was in an insane asylum.  
  
"Ami, come here please," Magneto said in a voice people use on small children when they are in trouble.  
  
A 11 year old Ami slowly moved forward then stopped and turned back to give her mother a hug, "I love you mom," she said before letting go and following Magneto into the shadows of the night.  
  
After they had gotten out of earshot of her parents Ami said, "You're going to put in an insane asylum if you can't help me control my powers, just like your daughter, aren't you?" Magneto turned to her very surprised, "Yes, how--," "I may only be able to bring your fears to life but your mind is an open book," she said while looking into the palm of her hand.  
  
"I don't care if you put me in an asylum, there's nowhere else for me to be," she added quietly. "My codename will be 'Nadir', ok? It means "the worst time in someone's life."  
  
*****  
  
"The Brotherhood has a new member?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes, her name is Ami Ciel Jackson. I expect that she will be going to Bayville Highschool. Her powers are animating one's greatest fear and teleporting inanimate objects and herself. I don't think she will join us but it's a possibility so please don't give her any incentive to stay with the Brotherhood," Professor Xavier advised.  
  
"What makes you think she'd join us?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The only reason she seems to be with Magneto is because she has no other place to go, her parents are dead, and her brother went missing years ago, " Professor Xavier explained.  
  
"Is her brother a mutant aswell?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't use his powers at all it seems because he never shows up on Cerebro,"  
  
*****  
  
A week after the remote incident Pietro still was angry and wouldn't have anything to do with Ami. Ami just ignored him ingoring her and went on with her life, "I've got more important things to worry about than him, he'll come around and if he doesn't it's his problem not mine," was all she would tell anyone.  
  
Ami, like Professor Xavier had predicted, began going to Bayville Hich School the day after she arrived. In truth the main reason she went to school was she needed something to bury herself in, something to consume her time, and an excuse not to get out. She wasn't a very socialable person, so she spent most of her time at school, the library, and at the boarding house, so you can imagine how hard it was for her to have life, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
That night Ami had been at the library and had just teleported back, while once again Pietro was channel surfing. "Why can't you just choose something?!" she questioned him, annoyed at the amazing speed he was choosing that he didn't want to watch every single program. Pietro simply acted as though he hadn't heard her, "Is holding a grudge fun for you or something? Just forget it already! It wasn't anything personal, you made it personal," she told him. She was really getting annoyed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? 'I made it personal', how did I make it personal? How?" Pietro said while getting up from the couch, what was the point of continuing this argument?  
  
Ami didn't know what to say to this but it wasn't over and she wanted it finished tonight, "Wait."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This isn't over, this, whatever it is, and I want it resolved tonight. It's getting extremely annoying," she had never been one for words.  
  
Pietro kept walking, "I'm sorry, ok?" she said quickly, "Really, I am."  
  
"Fine. 'Night," he said before closing the door to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

All characters (except Ami and Lee) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I wonder where Lee is now? I wish we could be together," Ami thought as she laid in her bed, Lee was her older brother. A short while after Ami had been taken by Magneto her parents had died and her brother disappeared. Her brother was a mutant aswell, and at the time he was only 15.  
  
When Ami had dilibratly got herself into the asylum, she used her teleporting power to get to her brother and he had helped her master her powers. Ami missed him terribly, he was the only family she had left. She had been a little careless the other day when Todd had heard part of her conversation. If he had heard more......., she didn't want to think about it.  
  
*****  
  
"You can't keep coming to visit me so often, Magneto will notice your absence and then what will happen to me?" Lee had said as a reason to limit visitations and to start using cell phones and other means of communication.  
  
"Are you sure that this will be any safer?"  
  
"Well I don't know, but at the moment it is,"  
  
"Why don't you just go to Professor Xavier?"  
  
"Why? Because he couldn't take me. I'm still a minor and unless he's got permission from my 'legal guardian' he can't and won't,"  
  
*****  
  
Ami was suddenly pulled out of memory and into reality, when she was asked what x equaled. She quickly scanned the problem, trying to act as though she had been paying attention, "5," she said knowing she was wrong but at least he might not have noticed that she was guessing since she hadn't said, "5?" or "uhhh...5?".  
  
"No, anyone else?"  
  
"Focus on the here and now, that's what's important," she thought to herself.  
  
Ami had this same inability of concentrating during her last three periods aswell, although they were subjects that either didn't require that much attention or the teachers were so clueless she could get away with it, "What is going on with me?" she thought while looking for Lance, he was her ride home, not that she considered the boarding house her home.  
  
"Hey, Ams, what happened during algebra? You didn't know the answer when you were asked," Todd asked her while she tried to read a book in the back of Lance's truck.  
  
"I don't know, lost myself somehow," she said after looking up from her book and asking Todd to repeat the question.  
  
"Now that's real specific," Pietro said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well that's the best I can do. This has never happened to me before, so that's the only thing I think could be the cause,"  
  
"What did you get 'lost' in?" Pietro asked with the same sarcasim as the latter comment.  
  
"Hey! Since when have you two been speaking to each other?" Todd asked suddenly.  
  
"Since we both decided that you should brush your teeth," Ami said quickly. Pietro laughed.  
  
"You're pretty good at hiding information, aren't you? Like that mystery person you were talking to the other day," Todd said to take the attention away from him.  
  
"That's none of your business," she said shortly.  
  
"Yeah, who were you talking to? Your boyfriend?" Pietro added smiling.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend and even I had one to talk to I wouldn't tell you guys about him. Know why? It doesn't concern you," she said defensively, hoping that that would be the end of it.  
  
"Come on, we're you're team, we're supposed to trust each other," Pietro said coaxingly.  
  
"Keyword there is 'supposed' and besides it's not matter of trust,"  
  
"Then what is it a matter of?"  
  
"It's a family matter,"  
  
"But my father told me that you had no family," Pietro said, a bit confused.  
  
"Your father doesn't know a thing," she thought to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

All characters (except Ami) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers. The lyrics of 'Grey Street' are copyright of David J. Matthews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"'Oh look at how she listens/ She says nothing of what she thinks/ She just goes stumbling through her memories/ Starring out on to Grey Street/ She thinks, "Hey, How did I come to this?/ I dream myself a thousand times around the world,/ But I can't get out of this place"  
  
There's an emptiness inside her/ And she'd do anything to fill it in/ But all the colors mix together--to grey/ And it breaks her heart'"  
  
Ami stood in front of the mirror, just starring at herself, what was she? She just didn't know anymore. All she knew was she was Ami Ciel Jackson and the rest of the world wasn't. Tears fell down her face, she put her hands on the rim of the sink and leaned on it, letting the tears fall into the basin. She didn't wipe the tears away, they were proof that part of her was still human, still with feeling. All she heard was her heart, beating, but why? What was eating her up? Why did she feel so weak?  
  
"'How she wishes it was different/ She prays to God most every night/ And though she swears it doesn't listen/ There's still a hope in her it might/ She says, "I pray But they fall on deaf ears,/ Am I supposed to take it on myself?/ To get out of this place"  
  
There's a loneliness inside her/ And she'd do anything to fill it in/ And though it's red blood bleeding from her now/ It feels like cold blue ice in her heart/ When all the colors mix together--to grey/ And it breaks her heart'"  
  
After sitting on the floor of the bathroom for what could have been forever and just as easily one second, starring and her left wrist, she took the razor in her right hand slit her wrist open. This is what she needed, pain that she could understand. The emotional pain that was tearing her apart was just there and she didn't know why, at least she knew why her wrist hurt so much. A little voice in the very back of her mind said, "What are you doing?! Don't do this to yourself!" But the tears and sobs caused by the emotional pain drowned it out.  
  
"'There's a stranger speaks outside her door/ Says take what you can from your dreams/ Make them as real as anything/ It'd take the work out of the courage/ But she says, "Please/ There's a crazy man that's creeping outside my door,/ I live on the corner of Grey Street/ and the end of the world  
  
There's an emptiness inside her/ And she'd do anything to fill it in/ And though it's red blood bleeding from her now/ It's more like cold blue ice in her heart/ She feels like kicking out all of the windows/ And setting fire to this life/ She could change everything about her/ using colors bold and bright/ But all the colors mix together--to grey/ And it breaks her heart/ It breaks her heart/ To grey'"  
  
Ami suddenly heard something she knew was bad, footsteps. Who was it? The voice in the back her screamed, "I told you not to do this didn't I? And now someone's going to find out!" 


	5. Chapter 5

All characters (except Ami and Lee) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Todd woke suddenly that night, like someone had shaken him awake. He tried to go back to sleep but he had a weird feeling that he shouldn't. He got up and hopped to his door. When he opened it he heard the faint sound of crying, like a girl. Was this what had woken him? It was coming from the bathroom, he slowly inched towards it, trying not to make to much noise. Then suddenly the crying stopped and Todd heard whoever it was scramble to their feet; they'd heard him. He stayed where he was and waited for whoever it was to come out.  
  
Ami quickly grabbed some toilet paper to bandage her wound so whoever was outside the door wouldn't see the cut, her sleeves were long enough that it shouldn't be visible in the dark. She opened the door and found Todd crouched down in a toad-like position, starring up at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Todd asked uncertainly, everytime he'd asked her anything even slightly personal she had lashed out at him, but something was weird, she was holding on to her left wrist.  
  
For some strange reason Ami felt that she could probably be able to tell him and be able to trust that he wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to, "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"I, well, I just cut my wrist," she instantly knew what she had just said hadn't been a good idea, he got a terribly frightened look on his face.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, please!" she whispered while a few new tears streamed down her face.  
  
"How can you do that to yourself?!"  
  
"I don't think I could explain it to you, I'm not good at expressing myself verbally," she said slowly, she felt a bit ashamed after being found out.  
  
"You need help,"  
  
Ami felt a slight twinge of anger rise in her but it ebbed away when she realized there was no reason it be angry, "What do you suggest?"  
  
"I dunno, a shrink,"  
  
"Professor Xavier! If anyone could tell me what's going on in my head it would be him!" she said smiling, but it didn't stay very long because at that moment Pietro walked out of his room, she and Todd hadn't exactly been talking quietly and they must have woken him up. Pietro rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What's going on? Some people are trying to sleep here."  
  
"Uh......um......," she stuttered.  
  
Pietro was more awake now and had noticed that she was grabbing on to her left wrist as if she was in pain, "What's wrong with your wrist?" When she didn't answer he walked forward and grabbed hold of her wrist and saw the blood that had been absorbed by the make shift bandage. It took him a second to add everything together. He just stood there, starring, not really knowing what to say, was there anything to say?  
  
She wouldn't look at him, he was the last person she wanted to know, he would tell his father for sure and Magneto didn't want his main weapon to bleed to death so he would make her come back to headquarters where he could keep an eye on her, "You'll tell your father won't you?" she asked turning to look at him.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, "No, I don't think I will," he said quietly letting go of her wrist and turning away. 


	6. Chapter 6

All characters (except Ami and Lee) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After Pietro had left Ami standing in the hall with Todd he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Ami. She had seemed so normal and ok. Why did he care? She wasn't really a friend of his now was she? So why did he care? She was just a girl, a girl with a serious problem, but a girl all the same.  
  
"Why did I say that I wouldn't tell Magneto?" he asked himself, knowing the answer. His father had told him specifically that if anything happened to her it would be his fault and that he wouldn't live to give any excuse. Also another answer was that he knew for a fact that she had not liked to be around Magneto, that was why she had pretened not to have control over her powers, so she could be away from Magneto. She had told him that when he had first met her.  
  
When he finally was able to sleep he still saw Ami, alone in a corner, sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chin, just sitting there as though waited for something. Tears began to stream down her face, then she disappeared from his sight and a guy that looked about 20 years old took her place, "Who are you?" he asked without speaking.  
  
"Her brother," the stranger said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, she knows what to do now. She'll be fine, she's been told what she needs to do," he said calmly.  
  
*****  
  
After Pietro had left Ami saw no reason to stay in the hall with Todd starring at her like she was some kind of freak, so she decided to try and teleport to the Institute so she could speak with Professor Xavier. It was going to be difficult since it was extremely unlikely that he was using his powers at this exact moment and that meant there would be very little of his signature to focus on. All the same she felt that the sooner her problem was fixed the better and Professor Xavier was the person she thought could help.  
  
"Todd," she said, "I'm going to pay Professor Xavier a vist. If anyone asks just say I went out or something, whatever you do just don't tell them where I've gone,"  
  
"Ok," Todd eyeing her uneasily.  
  
Ami closed her eyes trying to feel the Professor's signature, his power. She could feel a weak reading,"He must be asleep," she thought. She cleared everything out of her mind, concentrating only on his power and where it was coming from. After about a minute she was sure could get to the Institute without any problem.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself on the front lawn of the Institute, "Great, the alarm will have gone off by now, everyone will know I'm here," she said. Then as if on cue the X-men came out of the front door all dressed and ready for a fight. Ami rolled her eyes, this is exactly the last thing she needed.  
  
"I came to talk to the Professor, not for a fight," she said while walking towards the door.  
  
"Like, you expect us to believe that?" Kitty asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said still walking towards them.  
  
"It's ok, stand down," said the Professor, "I've been expecting you, Nadir."  
  
"You don't need to call me that, only Magneto does. I've given him the idea that I like it," she said smiling as though greeting an old friend.  
  
*****  
  
When Ami got back from the Institute the Brotherhood was starring at her and she had a weird feeling that they had been waiting for her since they found she was gone, "You can stop starring at me like that now," she said hoping they would take the hint. Even if they didn't they couldn't change how extremely at peace she was. Everything was so excruciatingly clear she wasn't sure what hurt more, ignorance or knowing, but she had peace of mind now and she wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
"Where have you been?" Pietro asked.  
  
"That's--," she started.  
  
"'None of our business' we know. Where were you?" Pietro continued unphased.  
  
Ami simply smiled, "I think I'll be leaving, this is no place for me." She had decided last night while talking with the professor that she needed to have some time to come to grips with what was going on with her heart.  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"I can't stay here, not anymore. Don't worry Pietro, your father wouldn't kill you for this, not for the reasons one would hope, but he won't. You quite indespensible at the moment." She smiled at him and waited for someone else to make an objection but it never came and she was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

All characters (except Ami) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You let her escape!?" Magneto yelled. Pietro had just told his father Ami had left; he wasn't too happy.  
  
"It's not like I opened the door for her and said--,"Pietro tried to explain.  
  
"Don't give me your excuses,"  
  
*****  
  
Ami could not believe what had just happened. She'd been walking down the streets of London, there had been a huge explosion. Everything happened at once, she caught sight of Magneto. He couldn't have found her, but he was here wasn't he? Then she saw the huge spider that Magneto, the Alcolytes, and some of the X-men were fighting. Maybe if she hadn't gotten involved she could have stayed hiding in London but her conscience got the better of her. Now she was back with Magneto and she hated it.  
  
"Back to the Brotherhood," she thought. Magneto wasn't taking any chances with her, he'd had the Alcolytes escort her. She had no problem with this, she was rather fond of being called 'mon cheri'.  
  
When she arrived at the boarding house she was reminded of the day she had first arrived a few months ago. It would be very different this time. "They won't be happy to see me," she said quietly so no one could hear her while remembering the way Pietro had looked at her when he had seen the cut on her wrist, the look Todd had given her, the way they had all looked at her. Like she was a freak. Anger rose within her and she just stood in front of the door as though it had insulted her.  
  
"Mon cheri we've arrived," Gambit said when she wouldn't go inside.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said reaching for the door knob when the door opened.  
  
"You can come in you know," Todd told her tonelessly.  
  
"Uh...yeah I know," she said quietly stepping forward into the run down place and then turned to say good-bye the Alcolytes. She walked into the living room to find Pietro watching T.V.. He turned and starred. She suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable and gripped he left arm tightly.  
  
"What? Did you cut your arm too?" he asked noticing that she was hold her arm the same way she held her wrist that night.  
  
Ami could have killed him right then and there but what have been the point? She just stood there and starred, letting go of her arm and took a step towards him and said, "I hate you." and then turning towards the kitchen and walking away.  
  
"You didn't need to do that," Todd said hopping after her.  
  
Pietro just ignored him.  
  
Ami was going to cry, she truly was, but Fred was there and she had always felt weird crying in front of other people. "Pietro is such a jerk," she told him, but she knew Fred didn't need telling, Pietro was terrible with him too.  
  
"I know," he said slowly.  
  
"I know I could ignore him, but it's so hard, you know? He's always in the back of my mind." she told him feeling a weird need to express herself.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I mean, we're already rejected by society, now by some idiot we know we're better than."  
  
"We're better then Pietro?"  
  
"Sure we are. We live in the reality of things, we've known real pain. We don't live at other people's expense."  
  
"Fred never cut himself though." Todd said when he entered the kitchen.  
  
"You don't need to cut yourself to hurt so much that you want to die." she said almost ignoring the comment, looking up the ceiling, but not seeing it. 


	8. Chapter 8

All characters (except Ami and Lee) are copyright of the respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers. The excerpt from 'Attractive Darkness' belongs to Coral LaRen Mercado (me).  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The moment Ami had left her parents her soul had started to break down, rot from the inside. When her parents died it only sped up the process. The hate that she had for Magneto only worsened her already terrible state and then she was seperated from her brother. All these things had made her soul weak, frail. This wasn't that important though, the real question was would she ever be able fix the damage done? Would she be able fill the emptiness inside her that had only been growing over the years? She felt icy cold, would she be able to trust, or love anyone? The latter she was sure she had accompished, in a sense. She obviously in some way trusted Todd and Pietro.  
  
Why had everything gone so wrong with Pietro? Everytime they felt close to something personal, they became distant again? Why was that? It certainly wasn't intentional on her part, even when they were children she had always felt some kind of attraction to him. The same thing had always happened, she wondered if she was the cause, like it was a subconsious thing. Maybe everytime they got close enough to see eachother as they were one would hide away. Ami had growing fear that everytime it had been her, Pietro had never seemed like the kind of person that would back down from anything.  
  
Pietro Maximoff, Maximoff Pietro, no matter how she put it, the combination never mattered, she could never understand. He always had seemed enigmatic, or maybe it was she who was mysterious, when one hides one can't see everything else with absolute clarity. Maybe since she had hidden away she could never see to a full extent what Pietro was and because of this he seemed to hide aswell, although that wasn't the reality of the matter.  
  
There had always been a wall that obstructed her view.  
  
After her soul had suffered so many damages, she had put a wall to block everything out. Nothing could go over it, no one could go around it. Only she could go through it. They were very few the times that she had crossed her wall. She wondered if she should have down it more often  
  
*****  
  
"Ami why is it that you pretend not to have control over your powers?" Pietro asked one afternoon.  
  
"Do like being here? With your father I mean." she asked.  
  
"Not really," he said, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, neither do I. If he thinks I'm not an asset then he'll put me in the asylum. For me that would be better."  
  
*****  
  
Pietro hated to admit it but Ami had always been very important to him. He didn't exactly like to be mean to her but after she had left he had felt betrayed, like she had betrayed some trust that had never existed. He was confused and this the only way to vent this strange emotion.  
  
He really wished she hadn't been discovered in London. She always had seemed depressed here, with the Brotherhood. Maybe she had been happy there. Maybe. At this moment he realized just how little he knew about her. In all his memories of talking with her she had never said everything. There was always something that she had left out. She always had a mystery for the world and no one had ever bothered to solve it. She just listened, just stood there soaking up every word and action in and making it a part of her.  
  
Ami had never seemed have all of her in one place, like if you didn't pay attention to her for long enough in a sense she would be gone. Somewhere. No where, all at the same time. She never seemed to be seeing what was in front of if not another world, her world, her life.  
  
The storms of mind feed my illusions And fear eats me up from inside, But I'm tired of running, tired of crying, Tired of trying to hide. I'm tired of running, tired of crying, Tired of trying to hide. The world will know the me inside. Somehow, someway, Tomorrow, today. I won't hide behind my wall, For I will make it fall Down, down, Down, To dust. To ash. To soul. To me. Down, down, Down, D o w n . . . 


	9. Chapter 9

All characters (Except Ami) are copyright of he respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers. The lyrics of 'My December' are copyright of Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The weather was slowly and surely growing colder in Bayville. Snow was expected to fall during the coming week and in spite of herself Ami couldn't help showing how excited she was. Of all the times of the year this was her favourite. She was still happy even though she couldn't spend it with her brother, Lee. All during the month of November she had hummed Christmas carols under her breath. It wasn't until December had started that she didnt' feel weird humming so people could hear her.  
  
Also with the coming of December came a strange new feeling. That everything was going to change, she almost tasted it in the air, feel it when the wind hit her, hear it when the snow fell. Things were changing. Things had changed. Things would change. It scared her, like the feeling you get when walking down the stairs in the dark, when you reach the bottom you almost don't know what to expect.  
  
Ami had a weird feeling that she wasn't the only one who could feel this change. A hush seemed to have taken over the Brotherhood and the High School. Although there was just as much noise, it felt extremely quiet, as though everyone was, in the back of their minds, quietly waiting for the unknown.  
  
"This December is feels so weird, doesn't it?" Ami commented one day while eating her lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah," Todd agreed.  
  
"Like somethings lurking just beyond our sight, ready to pounce." she added looking up at the clouds and the snow falling from them.  
  
Fred nodded, "It's scary."  
  
"Not really, change is a good thing. At least it's supposed to be. Things change everyday, we just don't notice it. But what's coming will effect everyone." Ami mused aloud.  
  
"How do you know?" Pietro asked, his curiosity couldn't prevent him from asking.  
  
Ami gave him a surprised look and then gave him her explaination, "Everyone can feel it. Everyone is waiting for something to happen, so from the way I see it, it will effect everyone."  
  
"I could be wrong, it could simply be alot of small changes that will effect alot of people." she added quickly before Pietro could critize her logic.  
  
"That sorta makes sense," Lance said while turning, looking for Kitty. "Hope my love life changes."  
  
"You'd both have to comprimise alot. You'd have to be willing to do that for it to work," Ami commented.  
  
"Yeah, like you're the expert, you don't even have a boyfriend."  
  
"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that I've lived with you for a while now and I know you fairly well and that I happen to be a girl myself, a girl who can get into peoples thoughts anytime she can see them."  
  
"What?!You've been in her head?"  
  
Ami nodded and quickly added, "I'm not telling you anything. That's private stuff."  
  
"Private! Don't tell me what's private! That's.....hipocritical!"  
  
Ami and the Brotherhood gave him a surprised look. "You don't even know what 'hipocritcal' means." Pietro commented.  
  
"Neither do you," Ami said quietly.  
  
Pietro didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She was right, he didn't know what it meant. Had she been in his head? Did it matter? In the past would she have said that? Was she changing too? After a while he thought he'd better stop starring at her or the guys would the wrong idea, but as he got up to go to his next class he was sure he had the answers to those questions. No, no, no, and yes. Two new questions emergered, would everything be the same as it had been before? No. Was there a chance for them to be somthing?  
  
This is my December This is my time of year This is my December This is all so clear  
  
This is my December This is my snow covered home This is my December This is me alone  
  
This is my December These are my snow covered dreams This is me pretending This is all I need  
  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things that I said to you And I Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to  
  
*****  
  
A new feeling was added to that of change. It was not unlike the peace she had felt after she had talked with Professor Xavier. What it was she wasn't sure but she felt really good. She didn't feel so empty, she didn't have the uncertainty of who she was, once again everything was clear, unclouded. Everything except what the feeling itself was. Maybe some of the damage had somehow been repaired.  
  
Winter Break had begun and Ami was spending most of her time around the boarding house, she had no shopping to do she and the guys had decided not to buy eachother anything. She mostly sat around watching T.V. or reading a book. She got extremely bored after a while and on December 21st she got up and went for a walk. The snow was falling, it was white and perfect, it covered everything, giving the illusion that everything was white. She looked up and the sky was grey with white. She felt like she was in a black and white movie, only it was really more like grey and white.  
  
After a while she felt colourless aswell. Boring? No. Alive. Ironically during the moment in which she felt the most invigorated, alive, she was killed. She never heard it come, she never felt a thing, she never saw her end, all she was, was a girl, alive, happy, and in love. 


	10. Chapter 10

All characters (except Ami) are copyright of he respective owners, namely Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pietro had escaped his fathers anger by a miracle beyond miracles. He was still alive but in a sense one could think him dead.  
  
His dreams were filled with her, she was just beyond his reach, everytime, the same thing. He was almost afraid to sleep. Why did he have to dream of her, wasn't it enough that he had to see her die? Wasn't enough that he never got the chance to say he was sorry? Wasn't enough that she had never known how he felt?  
  
*****  
  
"Pietro," Ami said quietly while in one of his dreams. Was it a dream? It seemed so life-like he heard himself think.  
  
"Pietro, you need to live. I died but my soul is just as alive as when I was with you. You live and yet you act dead. Live." Ami told him in a surreal voice. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry for how I treated you, before you died," he started.  
  
"I know." she said firmly, impling that she had more to say.  
  
"This is a dream Pietro, but that is the only way for me to communicate with you. Never doubt it's verasity. Never. I love you." she said, her voice gradually fading.  
  
"My time here is spent. Yours is not. Live." was her final command and then she was gone; again.  
  
*****  
  
Pietro walked down the school hall. He didn't know why he had come, maybe because Ami had given it such importance.  
  
Maybe he wanted to see if she was missed.  
  
He wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you ok?" Todd asked quietly when Pietro tried to get his locker open without success.  
  
Pietro just froze. All the strength in his legs had left him. He fell to his knees and cried, "She wasn't supossed to die."  
  
*****  
  
"Let me go back, please," Ami asked humbly.  
  
"That isn't possible," a omnipotent voice answered.  
  
"There must be a way," Ami mused quietly, not that sound mattered, He heard everything.  
  
"Maybe there is," He said after after realizing something.  
  
*****  
  
Someone had just tapped Pietro on the shoulder. He turned and could have died of shock. He was pretty sure the person in front of him was Ami.  
  
"You didn't listen to me," she began suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dream, you didn't listen to me. You're still stuck with the illusion that I'll be coming back. After today I will never come back to this world again. Please just move on." she pleaded.  
  
"What! How am I supossed to do that?"  
  
"People do it everyday Pietro. You can too. You're so much stronger than this. You think that if you let me go you'll forget. Pietro, trust me, there is no way you'll forget me. You can move on it's all right. I'm never going to be completly gone, just beyond your sight. I'll never leave you. Never. 'Cause I'm your guardian angel. I was never meant to love you in this world."  
  
When she was done speaking she hugged him around the waist, breathing in the last thing she would know from the world. "I'm happy there." Pietro pulled her away, he'd never have another chance to do this. He pulled her face close to his, "You still owe me something." and he kissed her. The moment he pulled away she was gone and in his hands were to feathers, beautiful long, white feathers.  
  
"I'm happy there."  
  
A slight breeze came up from the east and he was sure he could feel her, standing near him, just behind him so he couldn't see her. He could almost here her say,  
  
"My time is spent here. Yours is not."  
  
THE END 


End file.
